This disclosure relates to a field of electronic technology, and particularly to a method for acquiring information of a target object and an electronic apparatus.
With a progressive development of science and technology, object tracing and depth measuring technology have developed rapidly, and are widely applied in fields of high speed on-line monitoring, robot vision, medical diagnosis etc. In various kinds of object tracing and depth measuring technology, an optical measuring method of non-contact characteristic is popular due to advantages of high resolution, non-destructibility, high velocity of data acquisition or the like. This method typically includes a single optical measuring method in which a set of measuring apparatus consisting of lasers and photoreceptors are adapted to measure position or texture characteristic of the target object.
Since the single optical measuring method cannot acquire the texture characteristic of the target object at the same time of object tracing and depth measuring, in order to solve this technical problem there is a conventional solution in which two sets of measuring apparatus are adopted simultaneously. One set consists of by a laser for transmitting disperse point light and a photoreceptor for measuring the position of the target object. The other set consists of a laser for transmitting scattered light and a photoreceptor for detecting the texture characteristic of the target object. Thus, with the cooperation of two lasers and two photoreceptors, positional information and texture information required by the user can be acquired.
However, it was found that there are still the following technical problems in the above-described solution relating to the procedure of implementing the technical solution of the embodiments:
Though the positional information and the texture information of the target object are acquired conventionally by two photoreceptors, since the difference in positions of the two photoreceptors results in a difference in angle and distance of the acquired information of the target object, the corresponding information of the target object can only be obtained accurately after being converted by a conversion algorithm. Therefore, there is a conventional technical problem regarding the low velocity of acquiring the information of the target object, as well as the large amount of calculation necessary to acquire the information of the target object.